Bűvös menyegző
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Szerintetek milyen lehet egy varázsló esküvője? És ha ez a varázsló éppen Harry Potter? Hát megpróbáltam valami értelmeset és viszonylag „izgalmasat” produkálni, de nem biztos, hogy sikerült…


Harry gyomra összerándult.

_Csak egy madár volt!_ gondolta bosszúsan, majd ügyet sem vetve a kis csiripelő szárnyasra tovább öltözött.

Reggel, amikor felébredt szinte őrültként ugrott ki az ágyból, azt hitte, hogy el fog késni. Kiderült, hogy izgalmában órákkal hamarabb ébredt, mint kellett volna. De ez nem zavarta, inkább próbálta a dolog jó oldalát nézni. Így legalább biztosan nem késik majd el, és azonnal kezdett készülődni, hogy biztosan meglegyen mindennel időben.

Már majdnem kész volt, éppen a mellényét gombolta. Nem bírta megállni, hogy belenézzen a tükörbe.

Egy megszeppent, fiatal férfi nézett vissza rá. Fekete haja katasztrofálisan meredezett a világnak, arca kipirult, szemüvege félre csúszott. Minderről az izgalomról azonban, semmit sem árult el a ruhája. Tökéletes műgonddal vette föl, hiszen volt rá ideje. Mindent pontosan úgy, ahogy előtte legalább ezerszer átvette.

Minden egyes darab makulátlan fehérségben pompázott a beszűrődő napfényben. A hosszú, elegáns talárt tökéletesen szabták rá, a mellényét csodaszép hímzés díszítette.

Tulajdonképpen nem akarta elhinni, hogy végül mégis eljött ez a nap. Annyi megpróbáltatás és szörnyűség után, most itt áll, esküvői ruhában, ezen a reggelen, és pár óra múlva elveheti élete szerelmét.

A jeles nap előtt sok előkészületre volt szükség. Példának okáért meg kellett ismertetni Harryt egy mágikus esküvőn szokásos dolgokkal. A fiú gyorsan tanult, de mindent többször elismételtek, elpróbáltak és megbeszéltek. A legapróbb részletekre is pontosan emlékezett. Kezdett kicsit visszatérni az önbizalma, és kihúzta magát, hogy jobban megszemlélhesse a munkáját.

-Ébresztő álomszuszék, mert elkésel a saját esküvődről!- kopogtattak az ajtón, majd egy vörös hajú, vigyorgó férfi lépett be.

Harry hálát adott az égnek, hogy hamarabb ébredt, ugyanis Ron majdnem egy órával később keltette volna.

-Te meg hol voltál!- szegezte a kérdést neki a legjobb barátjának.

-Bocs! Nem tehetek róla! Elfelejtettem!- mosolygott a fiú bárgyún, mintha ezzel menthetné a helyzetet.

-Mindegy!- legyintett Harry, és megpróbálta egy fésűvel megzabolázni a haját. –Na kinek köszönhetem, hogy mégis beugrottál?-

-Hát Nevillel találkoztam, és megkérdezte, hogy nekem nem téged kellett volna felébresztenem-e…- vörösödött el bűnbánóan Ron.

-Ron, ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!- kacagott Harry teljes szívéből.

-Már miért nem?- lett hirtelen mérges a fiú.

-Te nem tartod kicsit sem viccesnek, hogy Neville emlékeztetett arra, amit hónapokig rágtunk a füledbe?- nézett farkasszemet barátjával Harry.

-Te se tudnál másnaposan nagyon emlékezni!- próbált védekezni a vörös hajú.

-Én megmondtam tegnap, hogy ne igyál annyit!- vonta meg a vállát a másik férfi.

Ron már éppen felelni akart, amikor Mrs. Weasley rontott be a szobába hatalmas robajjal. A két fiú meglepetten hőkölt hátra.

-Jaj Harry, úgy örülök, hogy minden rendben! Mikor Neville az előbb említette, hogy ez a szégyentelen még mindig nem ébresztett fel, akkor annyira megijedtem!- vetett a feldúlt nő egy mérges pillantást a fiára, aki behúzta a nyakát. –Te jó ég! Te tegnap ittál! Mégpedig mennyit!- azzal a pöttöm asszonyság előkapta a pálcáját, és a rendezetlen külsejű, karikás szemű férfira szegezte. –Hogy képzelted, hogy ilyen külsővel leszel ma tanú! Még egyszer ilyet meg ne lássak!- és egyetlen mozdulattal rendbe hozta a fia állapotát.

-Jaj Anya, ne csináld!- nyafogott a fiú, de az anyja még nem fejezte be a leckét.

-Csak láttad volna magad! Tisztára mint egy kukázó hajléktalan! Az egy dolog, hogy élvezni kell a legénybúcsút, az meg egy másik, hogy nem kell annyit inni, hogy részegen az árokban aludj!-

-De én nem is alu…- tiltakozott volna Ron, de Mrs. Weasley rá sem hederített.

-Vegyél csak példát Harryről!- azzal a fiú felé fordult, aki még mindig a hajával bajlódott. –Jaj Harry drágám! Hagyd azt a fésűt! Majd én!- azzal egy suhintással jól fésültté varázsolta a férfi haját.

-Köszönöm Mrs. Weasley! Ezt a trükköt majd nekem is meg kell tanítania!- hálálkodott Harry, miközben a tükörbeli képmását szemlélgette, hátha van valami, ami nincs rendben vele.

-Molly! Szólíts Mollynak kedves, elvégre te is a családunkhoz tartozol.- mondta szórakozottan a nő.

-Rendben Molly!- felelt Harry, aki végre megelégedett a külsejével.

-Na gyertek! Még rengeteg a dolgunk!- azzal kiterelte a két fiút a szobából.

Harry idegesen járkált fel-alá a kedves májusi napfényben. Még mindig képtelen volt felfogni, hogy mi történik. Amíg csak az előkészületekkel voltak elfoglalva, addig fel sem merült benne, hogy tényleg megházasodik. Akkor minden olyan messzinek tűnt, még tegnap is, de most a szíve majd kiugrott a torkán. Észre sem vette az őt körülvevő szépséget. A tiszta természetben volt virágos, zöld levelet bontó fák alatt. Az ég halványkéken pislogott rá, és szokatlan módon egyetlen felhő sem játszadozott rajta. A nap kedvesen megcsiklandozta az arcát, de ő tudomást sem vett róla. A gondolatai csak egyetlen nő körül forogtak. Az ő arcát látta, ha felnézett az égre, avagy a földet bámulta. A felesége lesz. Pár órán belül már Mrs. Potternek fogják hívni, de tudta, hogy igazából így sem változik semmi. Az érzésein már semmi sem változtathat.

Egy szörnyű pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy a lány talán el sem jön, vagy ami még rosszabb, nem szereti szívéből, és akkor nem kelhetnek egybe. Ugyanis, mint értesült róla, a varázslók esküvőin a párnak egy mágikus körbe kell belépni, és ha nem szeretik egymást eléggé, akkor a kör kitaszítja őket. Azonnal elhessegette ezeket az elképzeléseket. Előre figyelmeztették, hogy könnyen juthatnak ilyenek az eszébe a menyegző előtt, de ne törődjön velük. Harry bízott a nőben, akit szeretett tudta, ha nem szeretné, akkor nem fogadta volna el a házassági ajánlatát, de mindezek ellenére a gyomra, még mindig görcsben volt.

Próbálta nyugtatni magát. Nagy levegőket vett, magába szívva a friss virágillatot. Mikor már majdnem teljes volt a lelki békéje, akkor futott be mellé Ron és Neville.

-Gyere! Mindjárt kezdünk!- lihegte Ron és maga után vonszolta Harryt két különösen nagy fűzfa elé. Neville követte őket.

Harry bekukucskált a levelek között. A tisztáson több ezer szék állt, mindegyiket elfoglalta valaki. Harry tudta, hogy nem ússza meg a dolgot nagy felhajtás nélkül, de a sok ember megrémítette. Legszívesebben visszafordult volna, de megacélozta a szívét.

-Hatalmas a tömeg!- motyogta.

-Még szép pajtás!- nevetett Ron. –Elvégre ez lesz az évszázad esküvője, vagy mi! Nem minden nap házasodik Voldemort legyőzője! Ráadásul ez azóta az első menyegző.

Harryt kirázta a hideg az emlék hatására. Abba a harcba majdnem belehalt, de sokán mások sokkal rosszabbul jártak. Inkább ismét kinézett.

A rét szikrázott a sok fehérbe öltözött izgatott varázslótól és boszorkánytól. A szokás megkövetelte, hogy minden egyes jelenlévő fehérben legyen. Aki nem így tett, az az ifjú párt sértette meg, és azonnal távoznia kellett.

-Hé! Minden rendben lesz! Ott leszünk melletted!- bíztatta Neville a férfit. Harry csak bólintott és tovább várt. Egyszer csak teljes csönd borult a mezőre. A fiú tudta, hogy megkezdődött a szertartás. A levelek függönyén keresztül figyelte, ahogy két fiatal lány nagy korsó vizeket cipelt. Pontosan tudta, hogy az a víz a szent tóból való, Arran szigetének legmagasabb hegyéről a Goat Fellről, egy kis erdőből. Oda soha mugli nem léphetett be, és még a varázsosak közül is csak menyasszonyok mehettek oda, korsóikba vizet tölteni. Aki másképp cselekedett, az szörnyű átkot vont magára. Évezredek óta minden ara elvándorolt a helyre, megtöltött két korsót vízzel, és el is hozta onnan minden varázslat nélkül. Most a két fiatal lány ezeket a korsókat cipelte, hogy ünnepéjesen meghintsék vele a földet a körben, ahol az esküvő zajlik majd.

A felföld nyugati részében, a Glen Coetól nem messze egy eldugott kis völgyben tartották a kézfogót. Sok-sok éve itt tartottak minden egyes varázsló esküvőt, nem törődve a közelben dúló háborúkkal, vagy a mostani sok túrázóval. Soha egyetlen mugli sem lépett be a völgybe, a Gleann Nuatharba meghívás nélkül. Egyetlen varázstalan térképen sem szerepelt. A völgy neve pedig soha nem változott meg az évszázadok során, hiába az angol befolyás.

A völgyet bűvös erdő védte, ami csak a meghívottakat engedte be. Mindenki más előtt áthatolhatatlan dzsungellé változott.

Senki sem tudta, hogy mióta használják a völgyet, talán az idők kezdete óta. Az „A' Eas De Beatha Nuadh" az új élet vízesése szintén régi nevét megtartva látta el Gleann növényeit valóban életet adó, delejes vízzel. Az év leghidegebb hónapjában sem fagyott be, és a völgy mindig friss virágtól illatozott. Ha nem lett volna rajta a bűbáj, hogy csak esküvőkön használhassák, akkor egész biztos véres csaták sora harcolt volna az idilli helyért.

A mohától zöldes sziklákra csurgó víz körül vastag indákból egy kör volt fonva, az örök egységet jelképezve. A Cruinneba csak a pár léphet, be így a két korsó a körön kívül maradt. Ám amikor a két lány rálépett a virágokkal megszórt, a Cruinnet övező körbe, a fehér ruhájuk színe hirtelen megváltozott. Az egyiké lágy narancssárga, a másiké sötétlila lett.

Harry nem lepődött meg ezen. Tudta, hogy a Silteach De Cruinne mindenkinek az igazi „színét" mutatja meg. A muglik ezt aurának hívják, de a varázslók világában Meanmna a neve. Minden színnek külön jelentése van, de a varázstalanok szinte egyiket sem ismerik jól.

Hirtelen földöntúli zene töltötte be a völgyet. Mindenki egyenlően megzavarodott. Az esküvőkön csak a madárdal, a fák suttogás, a víz csobogása hallatszott.

-Egy Tearc-eun!- kiáltott föl valaki. Többen az ég felé néztek, ahol egy főnix körözött méltóságteljesen, majd leszállt a szikla tetejére, ahonnan a szent víz eredt, hogy tovább daloljon.

Harry elmosolyodott: Fawkes volt az.

Ekkor lépett el mellette Neville és Ron, kezükben egy-egy fáklyával, amit nekik kellett még napokkal ezelőtt meggyújtaniuk a Legészakibb szigeten, Muckle Fluggán, ahol az Északi fény a lámpás. Itt egy soha ki nem alvó ősi tüzet használtak, a két fáklyára, pedig azóta gondosan vigyáztak.

A két fiatal férfi lassan közeledtek a Cruinne felé. Mikor elérték a Silteachot, Harry szélesen elvigyorodott. Ron ruhája a sárhoz hasonló színt öltött, amíg Nevillé élénkvörös színű lett. A vörös hajú fiú elhúzta a száját, amíg a másik elpirult. A szép tűzzel égő fadarabokat a sziklába dolgozott, míves tartókba helyezték, majd megálltak a Silteach szélén.

Harry gyomra hangyányira zsugorodott. Most ő következett. Kissé remegett, amikor kilépett a fűzfák árnyékából, de Fawkes dala erővel töltötte fel, és kihúzta magát. Minden szem rá szegeződött, amint elérte a Silteach szélét, ahol megállt, majd megfordult. Ahogy végignézett magán, elégedetten látta, hogy a ruhája palack zöld színben pompázott.

Próbált csak a főnix szelíd dallamára koncentrálni, de mégis megremegett, amikor a vele szemben lévő fűzfa ágai rezegni kezdtek, és egy gyönyörű nő lépett ki mögüle. Harry idegesen rámosolygott a lassan haladó fehér ruhás lányra, aki visszamosolygott rá. Barna haja még most is úgy göndörödött, ahogy az iskolában, meleg szemeiben boldogság csillant. Hermione már csak méterekre volt a férfitől, amikor megemelte a kezeit. A két tenyerében dús, élettel teli föld volt. Harryt megkerülve lépett a virágokra, a ruhája halványkékké formálódott rajta. Egy könnyed mozdulattal elhintette a földet a Cruinne felé. A fekete talajt az ország legmagasabb hegyén a Ben Nevisen szerezte be korábban. Ezek után Ron mellé állt, de küldött még egy bátorító pillantást Harry felé.

Újabb mozgás keletkezett a fűzfánál, és Harry szíve összeszorult. A levelek közül egy igazi szépség lépett elő, önfeledten mosolyogva. Fehér ruhájában akár angyal is lehetett volna. Vörös haja zászlóként lobogott a szélben. Harryt elöntötte a forróság. Tudta, hogy már csak pár perc van hátra…

Ginny vidáman konstatálta, hogy ruhája világos rózsaszínűvé válik. Bátorítón rákacsintott Harryre, majd szélnek eresztette a kezében tartott kosár tartalmát. A tollak és levelek, amiket maga gyűjtött a Fair Isleon és a Loch Lomond körüli erdőben, vígan kaptak szárnyra, majd a kört körbe repülve, letelepedtek a Cruinne belsejében.

A lány dolga végeztével Neville mellé állt.

Most már Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem sietnek, akkor pillanatokon belül elájul. Úgy érezte, hogy az összes ruhája szorítja, alig kapott levegőt, de végül az arcára erőltetett egy gyenge vigyort.

A füzek mögül két pöttöm kislány jött elő, őket viszont, egy lélegzetelállító nő követte. A két kicsiny szöszke angyalka egy-egy párnát cipelt, amin tökéletesen kidolgozott, díszes tőrök voltak.

A mögöttük lépkedő nő hosszú ezüst-szőke haja a derekáig is leért. A szemei kedvesen csillogtak.

A két kisgyerek, hiába minden figyelmeztetés, túl gyorsan haladt, így hamar odaértek. Az egyikük ruhája világoszöld színt vett fel, a másiké mézszínű lett. A nő mikor odaért, lehajolt, és mindkét gyermekének egy-egy csókot adott a homlokára. Mikor felállt a ruhája már a szeme színét öltötte fel. Fleur megfordult, majd a székekhez ment. Leült a férje, egy vigyorgó, hosszú, vörös hajú férfi mellé, aki mellett a szipogó Mrs. Weasley foglalt helyet.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Tudta, hogy itt van az idő. Fogalma sem volt már, hogy a szíve a torkában, vagy a helyén dobog. A dübörgése még a főnix csodás dalát is elnyomta.

A férfi egész teste összerándult, ahogy a levelek megremegtek. A fűzfák árnyékából kilépett egy fehér ruhába burkolózó alak. A fátyla az egész arcát takarta, az uszálya hosszan söpörte volna mögötte a földet, ha nem tartották volna föl.

Az összes vendégnek elakadt a lélegzete, amint meglátta kik ténykednek a menyasszony körül. Sidhe volt az apró lények neve. A tündérekre hasonlítottak, de nem azok voltak. Gyönyörű, pici lepkeszárnyaik ékkövekként csillogtak a fényben, halk zümmögő hangjuk volt. Kicsiny, meztelen testük, az emberi pontos mása volt. Mindenki évszázadok óta kihaltnak hitte őket, ám nemrég újra megtalálták őket. Csakhogy erről nem sokan tudtak.

A nő már az út felét megtette, és Harry még mindig csak a ruháját figyelte döbbenten. Soha nem látott még olyan szép ruhát. Gazdag hímzése volt, gyöngyökkel kiverve, selymes anyagból varrták, és rengeteg csipkét használtak fel a készítésekor.

Régimódi fűzője még vékonyabbá tette a lányt, a hatalmas krinolin pedig elegánsan terült szét, alóla alsószoknyák hada kandikált ki csipkés valójukban. A ruha ujjatlan volt, és a bő kivágása fölött egy csillogó ékszer fedte a tejfehér bőrt.

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy földöntúli jelenés. Harry szinte látta, amint a nő körül a levegő vibrál, és fehéren világít. Már-már azt hitte, hogy az egészet álmodja, de görcsös gyomra ráébresztette a dolog ellenkezőjére.

Gyorsan észbe kapott és kitartotta a kezét, hogy a lány megfoghassa. Mikor azonban elérte a virágos kört, a tömeg felhördült.

Mindennek az oka nem az volt, hogy az apró Sidhek felröppentek, és eltávolodtak. Az igazi ok az volt, hogy semmi sem történt a menyasszony ruhájával. Ugyanolyan fehéren szikrázott a napfényben, mint előtte.

Ez, pedig csak egyet jelenthetett: a lány lelke olyan tiszta volt, hogy a ruhája hófehér maradhatott. Ilyet talán évszázadonként, ha láthatnak, és a legutolsó fehér-léleknek a menyegzője már több mint száz éve volt.

A két fiatal keze találkozott. Az érintésük forró, és kedves volt. Harry óvatosan lépett be a Cruinneba, oldalán élete szerelmével. Mindenki visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, de nem volt miért aggódniuk: mindketten az indákon belül maradtak.

Ebben a pillanatban a két korsóból egy-egy kék madár röppent ki, és örömteli hanggal repülték körbe őket. Mindenki meglepődve ismerte fel a mitikusnak hitt Boobriekat. Csiripelésük a vízcsobogáshoz hasonlított.

Harry és az általa szeretett nő a kör közepén állt, egymással szemben. A férfi lassan felemelte a fátylat, hogy felfedje az arcot, amit nem tudott kiverni a fejéből. A lány szemeiben örömkönnyek csillogtak, és ha lehet, akkor még szebb volt, mint arra Harry emlékezett. Ha kérdezték volna, akkor képtelen lett volna szavakat találni arra, amit látott. Csak érzések kavarogtak össze-vissza a fejében. Ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy megcsókolja azokat a halvány, dús ajkakat, de sikerült türtőztetnie magát.

Mikor a fátyol lekerült, kibomlott a nő lágyan hullámzó, hosszú haja. Harry ismét elfogta a kísértés, de végül mégsem simított végig a selymes tincseken. Inkább a lány varázslatos szemeiben veszett el.

Ekkor azonban mozgásra riadt fel. Mögötte az egyik kicsi lány nyugtalankodott. Majdnem kiment a fejéből, de most levette a párnáról a míves tőrt.

-Én Harry James Potter, Lily Evans Potter és James Potter fia, elfogadlak a feleségemnek, melletted leszek jóban, rosszban, egészségben, betegségben, szegénységben, gazdagságban, boldogságban, szomorúságban, szerencsében, ahogy szerencsétlenségben egyaránt.

Ígérem, hogy elfogadok, felnevelek, a nevemre veszek minden gyermeket, akivel megáld minket a Sors.

Legjobb tudásom, és lehetőségem szerint ellátlak mindennel, amivel tudlak, és amire szükséged van.

Megosztom veled minden javam, a szívem, a lelkem, a szerelmem. Teljes mértékben a tied leszek, hűtlenséget el nem követek.

Ígérem, vigyázok rád, mellettem soha nem kell félned. Ha szükséged van rám, mindig ott leszek. Soha el nem hagylak. Maga a Halál sem választhat el minket, ha kell oda is követlek!- a szavak, akárha jégen csúsznának, olyan könnyedén törtek elő Harryből. Nemhiába rágta hát Hermione betűnként a szájába. Minden kézfogón más, más fogadalmak hangzottak, de mindegyiket az írta, aki megfogadta. A varázsló esküvőkön az ifjú páron kívül szinte soha, senki más sem beszélt.

-Valamint kijelentem, hogy szabad akaratomból, tettem teljes tudatában jöttem ma ide, és tettem fogadalmat.- azzal felemelte az éles tőrt, és levágott egy tincset a hajából. Majd egy csöppet megsértve az ujja hegyét, egy-két csepp vérrel áztatta a fekete hajat, felemelte a nő kis kezét, és az ujja körül a tincsből, gyűrűt formált, ami hirtelen felizzott, és a haj helyén egy aranygyűrű ékeskedett a lány ujján. –Az én vérem immár a te véred, a szurokból arany lesz!- mondta ki közben a bűvös szavakat.

A nő elmosolyodott, és amíg Harry visszatette a párnára a tőrét, addig ő a sajátját vette el.

-Kijelentem, hogy szabad akaratomból vagyok ma itt, tetteim teljes tudatában!- szólalt meg a lány csengő-bongó hangján.

-Én, Luna Lovegood, Elizabeth Goodman Lovegood és Edward Lovegood lánya, elfogadlak férjemnek, melletted fogok állni jóban, rosszban, egészségben, betegségben, boldogságban, avagy gyászban, úgy, mint szerencsében és szerencsétlenségben.

Ígérem, elfogadok, kihordok, megszülök, és felnevelek minden gyermeket, akivel megáld minket a Sors.

Legjobb tudásom, és lehetőségem szerint ellátlak mindennel, amivel tudlak, és amire szükséged van.

Megosztom veled minden javam, a szívem, a lelkem, a szerelmem. Teljes mértékben a tied leszek, hűtlenséget el nem követek.

Ígérem, gondoskodok rólad mikor szükséged van rá. Minden munkát, amit tudok, elvégzek a ház körül a legjobb tudásom szerint. Ha szükséged van rám, mindig ott leszek, soha el nem hagylak! Ha kell a halálba is követlek.- Harry tudta, hogy a leendő feleségek gyakran a párjukéhoz igazítják az ígéreteiket, mégis kicsit meglepte a dolog. Mire feleszmélt, már piros vér csöppent egy hosszú, szőke tincsre, és következő pillanatában a lány az ujja köré csavarta a hajat, ami felizzott, és ugyanolyan karikagyűrűvé változott, mint Luna ujján, miközben a nő ezeket a szavakat mondta.

-Az én vérem immár a te véred, a sárgából arany lesz!-

A lány is visszarakta a tőrt oda, ahonnan elvette. Most a formális kézfogó következett.

Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy a kezük újra érintette a másikét. Ha nem lett volna legalább százszor előre figyelmeztetve, akkor a következő pillanatban ijedten ugrott volna hátra, ugyanis a Cruinne indái életre keltek, és a gyűrűs kezeik köré fonódtak, ezzel megpecsételve örökre a házasságot. Most már mindenki tudta, hogy a kötelék felbonthatatlan.

Rájött, hogy elérkezett a fáklyák pillanata. A sajátjáért nyúlt, és Luna kezében már ott is volt a másik. Egyszerre gyújtották meg az indákat. A lángok a magasba csaptak, de egyikük ruhájába sem kaptak bele, csak a kacsokon táncoltak. Harry nem érzett fájdalmat, tudta hogy ez az utolsó próba, és hogy egyiküknek sem lesz baja.

A tűz sokáig égett, sokkal tovább, mint az indák vastagsága, és hossza szerint kellett volna. A férfi elmosolyodott.

hr

„Amíg ég a tűz, addig él a szerelem lángja" mesélte neki Hermione hónapokkal ezelőtt. „Azt tartják, hogy ha a tűz sokáig ég, akkor sokáig lesz boldog és szerelmes a pár. Ha a két láng egyszerre alszik ki, akkor a szerelmük is egyszerre múlik majd el, és ha nem marad az indákból semmi, az azt jelenti, hogy a haláluk miatt szűnt meg a szerelem. Gyakran szokott olyan lenni, hogy az egyikük kezén kialszik a tűz, és megfeketedett ágak maradnak. Ilyenkor az elveszti a szerelmét, a másik iránt. De volt már olyan, hogy a másik tűz újra meggyújtotta a szenes ágakat, és tovább égtek. Ilyenkor a másik újra visszaadja neki a szerelmet. A legrosszabb eset, amikor mindketten elhidegülnek. De sajnos olyan is van, amikor az egyik tűz teljesen eltűnik, nyomot sem hagyva, amíg a másik tovább ég. Ilyenkor az egyikük meghal, de a másik még mindig szereti. A legideálisabbnak azt tartják, ha a két tűz egyszerre alszik ki, és nyomot sem hagynak maguk után. De ne feledd Harry, hogy ezek csak buta babonák, és egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy minden úgy fog történni, ahogy mondják!" Harry akkor rákérdezett, hogy hányszor tévedtek ezek a jóslatok. Hermione felsóhajtott. „Nincs róla adat, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy soha!" Harry később utána nézett, és rájött, hogy ezekben a jóslatokban jobban bíztak, mint Thomas, a rímkészítőiben, aki Nagy-Britannia legelismertebb Látója volt.

hr

A tűz már hosszú percek óta égett, úgy tűnt, hogy nem akar elaludni. Sokan összesúgtak a meghívottak közül. A legidősebbek sem láttak még ilyen sokáig égő Cuir na theinét. Mikor már mindenki azt hitte, hogy soha nem fog elmúlni a láng, akkor hirtelen, ugyanabban a pillanatban mind a kettő eltűnt, mintha soha semmi sem lett volna ott.

A két fiatal boldogan mosolygott egymásra. Mindketten a korsókhoz léptek, hogy megmossák egymás arcát. Ez a szokás az új, tiszta életet jelentette.

Ám ekkor eléjük lépett egy vénséges banya. Elég ijesztő látványt nyújtott, ugyanis a szájából egy-egy vadkan agyara kandikált ki. Viszont, ahogy Harry a szemébe nézett, azonnal tudta, hogy nem kell tőle tartania.

-Hadd mossam meg én az arcotokat!- szólt az idős, görnyedt boszorka, érces hangján. Az ifjú pár bólintott.

A tömeg felhördült, a banya nem a korsókhoz nyúlt, hanem a vízesésből merített vizet. Ez pedig tilos volt. Sokan úgy tartották, hogy a cselekedet Isteneket sért meg, mások balszerencsétől féltek. Az öreg asszony, azonban nem foglalkozott ezzel.

- A' Eas De Beatha Nuadh! Legyen tietek az új, tiszta élet!- azzal megmosta először Harry, majd Luna arcát.

-Ki vagy te? Kérlek, mondd meg!- kérte a lány a banyát.

-Cailleachnak hívnak egyesek, míg másoknak Scotia vagyok!-

A vén asszony kijelentésére Luna a földre térdelt, és lehajtotta a fejét. A tömeg sutyorgása azonnal elhalt, sokan követték a lány példáját, mások értetlenül néztek a jelenetet, akárcsak Harry. Erre senki sem készítette fel. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tegyen.

-Állj fel, gyermekem!- szólt szelíden Cailleach.

-Scotia, minden élő Anyja!- suttogta a lány. Nem mert az öreg szemébe nézni.

-Nézz rám, gyermekem! Azért jöttem ma oly sok év után, hogy köszönetet mondjak, és hogy megáldjam, e frigyet!- Luna hitetlen arcát látva folytatta. –Igen, köszönetet mondjak nektek kettőtöknek, azoknak, akik nektek segítettek, akik mellettetek harcoltak! Köszönetet mondok mindannyitoknak minden élő nevében!- azzal megfogta a két fiatal kezét, összekapcsolta őket, és rátette a sajátját.

-Áldásom adom rátok, Luna, és Harry! Közös életetek legyen hosszú, boldog örömteli, és amikor eljön az idő, kéz a kézben csatlakozzatok hozzám, és szeretteitekhez az Áldott szigeteken!-

Harry már hallott a szigetekről. A varázslók, és a régi muglik hittek abban, hogy ide kerülnek azok, akik megérdemlik, és a mágikus népek többsége.

Már csak egy dolog volt hátra.

-Immár a feleséged vagyok Harry James Potter!- ejtette ki lágyan, de tisztán a szavakat a nő.

-Immár a férjed vagyok Luna Lovegood Potter!- felelt a férfi neki.

Az utolsó szó után Scotia nyomtalanul eltűnt, és senki sem tudta, hogy valóban ott volt-e. A Boobriek visszaszálltak a kancsóba, és ismét víz lett belőlük. Fawkes pedig szárnyra kapott egy utolsó trilla kíséretében.

A tömeg éljenzésben tört ki, mindenki az ifjú párt éltette, immár férjet és feleséget.

Egyedül ketten nem vettek észre az egészből semmit. Abban a pillanatban Harry és Luna nem látott mást, csak egymást, és mostantól az ajkuk férjként, és feleségként forrt össze, a házasság szent kötelékében.

Vége

A/N: A történetben szerepelnek létező helyek, és valódinak hitt alakok. Ilyen a Glen Coe, a Ben Nevis, Arran szigete, a Goat Fell, Muckle Flugga, Fair Isle, Loch Lomond, Scotia, Thomas a rímkészítő, Boobrie, Sidhek és az Áldott szigetek (Blessed Islands). A többi szó, amit nem értetek, azok ősi Gael nyelven vannak. a tearc-eun főnixet jelent ezen a nyelven. A többi szónak is mind jelentése van… Ha valaki véletlen tud Gaellül az szóljon, ha elrontottam a ragozást!

Ja és azért írtam néha férfit, máskor fiút, egyszer lányt, aztán meg nőt, mert még fiatalak és egyszerre mindkettők, de egyikek se…


End file.
